In conventional work vehicles, there is a technique of restricting an operating range of a front work device to a prescribed area provided in advance. For example, PTD 1 discloses a control device for restricting an operating range of a front work device to a prescribed area, wherein the operation restriction on the front work device is lifted when the operation of at least one of an undercarriage and an upper revolving unit is detected.